


CRYGI ONE-SHOTS AND DRABBLES

by somberland



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Biker Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Jealousy, Lesbian AU, Throuple, biker gigi, biker nicky, crystal is a math lesbian, gigi is a good girl, gigi is not an asshole, request your prompts or imagines in the comments, writing them as hs lesbians unless stated in a request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somberland/pseuds/somberland
Summary: im gonna write a little something here if i'm bored, get a request, or if a find a good prompt <3if y'all want me to do a little something, request in the comments!!!
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 28
Kudos: 94





	1. After School Shenanigans

It was a lovely afternoon in Los Angeles. Crystal and Gigi just finished school so they decided to hang out at the park before they went home. Crystal sat on the swing with Gigi sitting on top of her. Crystal hugged Gigi’s waist so the girl wouldn’t fall off and Gigi put her arms on top of Crystal’s.

The two girls were enjoying the little bubble they’re in, blocking the rest of the world. For now, it was just the two of them. 

They would talk about anything and everything. 

“Did you understand the chemistry homework we’re gonna do?” Gigi asked her girlfriend. Crystal shrugged her shoulders, “Meh, I was gonna ask you for help,”

“Me?” Gigi huffed playfully, “Why would you ever think of asking me chemistry stuff?”

“Uhm...” Crystal froze up, not getting that Gigi was joking. 

“You know I’m dumb and illiterate, are you mocking me?” Gigi sassed back. She knew the game she was playing. 

“No?” Crystal squeaked. Gigi started laughing and squeezed Crystal’s arms around her middle. “I’m playing with you, dum dum,”

“Oh,” Crystal breathed out. Gigi was still laughing at her shy and clueless girlfriend. 

“I guess we’ll both be failing chem,” Gigi sighed.

“Shut up,” Crystal whispered, “do you want to study at the library?”

“ **Do you ever just… want a pet llama?** ” Gigi turned around asked in all seriousness.

“What?” Crystal rested her chin on Gigi’s shoulders and raised her brows.

“What?” Gigi said in return. “I don’t know why I said that,”

“Of course you don’t,” the curly-haired girl retorted.

“Let’s just go, I wanna get this done already,” Crystal agreed to the girl’s wishes and stopped the swing by touching the ground with the heel of her boots. She set Gigi down and Climbed off. 

They grabbed their backpacks that were sitting on the grass. Gigi took Crystal’s hand in hers as they started to walk to the library. Crystal started swinging their hands which made Gigi smile. Crystal had the same grin on her face, she looked at her girlfriend who rolled her eyes and continued to swing her hand harder as they walked. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon user @Georgina Goode
> 
> “Henlo! I’d like to request a fic with jealous Crystal and slight Gigi/Nicky flirting please please 🥺”
> 
> enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok y'all wanna see my girl nicky huh

Jackie is hosting tonight’s sleepover, her parents were leaving her on her own for the first time and they trusted Jackie enough not to do anything stupid. Her parents knew the group of girls well, they were good kids so when Jackie announced to the girls that they could sleepover at her house, everyone got extremely excited. 

A weekend with no parents? _Yes, please._ They will meet-up after classes for a night full of fun and games. 

Crystal sat at Gigi’s bed waiting for her to pack her stuff. The curly-haired brunette already had her backpack full of stuff. She had clothes, underwear, her favorite blanket, a toothbrush, some other useless things, and a whole lot of chips. 

Gigi was going to drive Crystal so that’s why she was her house. Gigi shoved tons of clothes and make-up into her duffel bag, “Gi, you don’t need that much stuff,” Crystal whined. She just wanted to get out of here. 

“You say this every time, what if we need something?” Gigi stood up from the floor where she was packing her stuff. She was wearing yoga pants that accentuated her curves and a sports bra. Crystal looked down, not wanting to look at her friend looking that _hot._ Her strawberry blonde hair was in a messy bun and she had her glasses on. 

“You spilled soda on your pajamas last week and I had an extra, you’re welcome,” the girl sassed. She lifted the bag up to her bed and checking if she had everything ready. Crystal couldn’t help but look at the other girl’s body. _She looks so perfect_. 

Gigi’s body was one of a supermodel's. Long legs, lean arms, thin waist, perfect bone structure, beautiful hair. Crystal, on the other hand, would sometimes feel embarrassed with her best friend. She wasn’t exactly the skinniest and the prettiest. Her thighs were soft and her hips were round, her breasts were fuller than most girls (which made her insecure), her face had freckles, her hair was curly. She would wonder why Gigi chooses to hang out with her when she has other skinnier and prettier friends.

Gigi turned around and walked to her vanity, giving Crystal a good view of her ass. The brunette couldn’t help but subtly bite her lips. Gigi is hot and nobody could deny that. Gigi grabbed the crop top hanging on her chair and slipped it on. The blonde sat down on her chair and proceeded to remove her eyeglasses and wear her contacts. She put her hair down and started combing it.

Crystal was just fiddling on her phone. They shared the silence, it wasn’t awkward or anything. It was nice. They’re used to moments like this. Just the two of them. 

* * *

Those twelve girls under one roof is always a recipe for disaster. It’s only seven in the evening and the night is just beginning. They’re all in Jackie’s living room eating pizza and chips and whatever food they brought. Although the twelve of them are extremely close, they can’t help but split into cliques because twelve teenage girls in one conversation can be chaotic.

A movie was playing on the television but only two were watching. Aiden and Brita sat right next to the tv so they could hear it amongst the conversation of the other girls. 

Widow, Heidi, Crystal, and Rock were playing Uno in the corner.

Jaida, Dahlia, Gigi, and Nicky were on one of the couches talking about anything and everything.

Jackie and Jan? _Nobody knows._

As the night progressed the girls had a great time, they played games (Rock cheats at Uno, she gets all the +4 cards and gives it to herself when shuffling), watched Ratatouille ( _They always force Nicky to watch it just because she’s French, but now the girl is obsessed and nobody can stop her from singing Le Festin all day_ ), and talked their mouths off until they got tired. 

Gigi found herself in the kitchen to drink water before bed. She saw Nicky sitting on top of the kitchen island with a soda in hand.

“What are you doing here?” Nicky asked. She was wearing a baby blue satin nightie. The tank top hiking just above her belly button. The shorts she was wearing had black lace to match her top. Her jet-black bob framed her face and a sole clip was keeping the hair from blocking her face. 

Nicky looks gorgeous. Even without all the fancy clothes and make-up, she looks exceptionally stunning. She and Gigi get along well because of their shared interests. 

“I’m thirsty,” Gigi grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. “You sleeping with me and Crystal upstairs?”

“Nah, Brita and Aiden are going somewhere and Rock and Dahlia didn’t want to be alone,”

“This late at night?” Gigi took a sip of her water. 

“You know them, always up for something wild,” Nicky rolled her eyes.

Gigi also wasn’t bothered that it was just her and Crystal sleeping upstairs. They were best friends and she didn’t think anything of it. 

“Why aren’t you in your pajamas yet? Everyone else is going to bed,”

“Yeah, I’m changing later,” Nicky raised her eyebrows knowingly at the blonde.

“What?”

“So you’re fine sleeping with just Crystal?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Nicky shrugged in response. 

“Where is she anyway?” Gigi stood closer to Nicky and started poking on the other girl’s tummy.

“I don’t know, maybe she’s sleeping already. Try checking on her, she might be waiting for you,” 

“Ok, go to sleep soon, they’re probably waiting for you too,” Gigi said. Nicky pulled the girl in a hug. Gigi was now standing between Nicky’s legs and hugged her back. The blonde squished her head in Nicky’s torso playfully. Nicky giggled at the action and squeezed Gigi’s ass in return.

Crystal saw this exchange by the doorway. _Oh crap._ She was looking for Gigi so they could go up together. She can’t watch her best friend and long-time crush doing this with another person. She wished she was like Nicky. She is beautiful and confident. Why would Gigi not like her?

_Gigi is MY best friend. Even if they date, she can’t steal her from me. She’s my Gigi. That should be me, but I’m too pussy to do all that cuddly stuff._

Crystal turned around with a heavy heart. She walked back to the living room where Jaida, Rock, and Dahlia were preparing their blankets and pillows. Her and Gigi’s bag was still beside the couch because they haven’t brought it up yet. Crystal grabbed some chapstick from the front pockets of her backpack and applied it to her lips. _Tastes disgusting._

Why? 

_Maybe_ she could be like Nicky. _Nicky was perfect_. She’s kind and beautiful and impossible to hate. Everyone loves her. She wants to be Nicky. Nicky is pretty, skinny, and can do _those things_ to Gigi. 

_How can you just grab a person and squish them like that? Seriously, Geege? You seriously dive into her boobs? Mine are fluffier, just saying._

Crystal never felt awkward around Gigi, they were always affectionate towards each other in a best friend-ly way, but this type of physical affection makes Crystal turn all warm inside. 

She can’t do it to Gigi without having any obvious signs that she’s really attracted to the girl. She’d freeze-up if Gigi hugs her like that, or she’d break into a nervous sweat if Gigi boob-dives into her. 

Touching Gigi’s ass is a whole different story. _She could pass out and die and go to heaven and live happily ever after and---_

Crystal wants Gigi more than ever, but she’s still too scared to admit her feelings. She doesn’t want to lose her best friend but at the same time, the jealousy and boiling blood makes her want to mark her territory.

Crystal was sitting by their bags as the other girls claimed the couches and the mattresses on the floor so they could sleep. 

“Hey,” Gigi walked towards Crystal, “I thought you were already upstairs. Let’s go,” Gigi grabbed her bag and offered her the other hand to Crystal so she could lift herself up. Crystal grabbed her hand and lifted herself up.

The two girls headed up to the guest bedroom. It was far from Jackie’s parents’ bedroom so they wouldn’t need to worry about hearing ‘weird’ noises in the middle of the night. 

They set their bags down and started to change to their pajamas. They didn’t mind changing in front of each other, they were best friends, but Gigi could feel some tension in the room.

“Hey, Crys,” she slipped her top and yoga pants off in exchange for a silky lace nightgown, “you’ve been quiet all night, you okay?”

Crystal rolled her eyes at the question. She sat on the bed wearing only an oversized shirt and her underwear. Gigi raised her eyebrows in question. 

“I don’t know,” Crystal shook her head. Gigi immediately knew she was lying.

“You can tell me anything,” Gigi sat beside her best friend and put an arm around her. She leaned her head on the brunette’s shoulders and looked up at her. 

Gigi studied Crystal’s features. Her beautiful eyes, her cute freckles, and her plump lips. Gigi pulled back from Crystal and the other girl stiffened in fear. 

“Is that,” Gigi pointed to her own lips, “chapstick?” Crystal let out a sigh of relief because she thought Gigi was going to hate her or something. Crystal never wears chapstick, lip balm, or anything of the sort so Gigi had every right to be shocked. Crystal doesn’t like the way it tastes on her lips.

The girl nodded at her friend.

“What flavor?”

“Cherry,”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Gigi looked at Crystal’s backpack, “gimme some, I want a taste,”

Crystal looked at Gigi intently. The girl was still looking at the bag. It was all so quick. _Fuck it._

Crystal grabbed Gigi’s face and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

Gigi’s eyes were wide and she looked at Crystal, “oh, it does taste like cherry,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this!!! leave a kudos and a comment/request down below <3


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon user @Genevieve 
> 
> "sexy lesbian biker throuple?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gurl i had to do my research this was wild i hope i brought your idea to justice <3

The dark side of California knew to never mess with the House of Methyd. They practically reign over Los Angeles. If you needed some ‘business’ taken care of, they’re the ones you can call.

The three girls were at their mansion, hidden from the eyes of many. They only go out when they have a business to attend to.

“Do you need help with your hair?” Gigi asked her w-word, Nicky sat in front of the mirror finishing up her eyeliner.

“Not really, I think I’ll keep it down,” Nicky stood up in her midnight blue marabou robe, the one Gigi was also wearing but in a pastel pink shade. 

Nicky walked to her w-word and kissed her cheek. She took out some hair from Gigi’s ponytail to frame her face, “There, much better,” Her jet-black bob in a side part looked so delicious, Gigi took a bite. Nicky giggled at the girl.

They walked hand in hand to the walk-in closet to choose their outfits for the day.

Gigi picked out a pastel look while Nicky settled for a grunge look.

“Hey, loves,” Crystal entered the room, “you both look stunning,” she walked up to the girls and kissed them. 

Crystal grabbed Gigi’s waist and unzipped her jacket. Crystal slipped in the little ziplock packets in the secret pockets and zipped her back up.

“That’s today’s orders,” she squeezed Gigi’s shoulders and moved on to Nicky. 

Crystal knelt down in front of the girl and slipped a gun to her thigh holster. Nicky grabbed the girl’s chin and squeezed it. She looked at the girl with immense hunger and need. Gigi came up behind Crystal and urged her to stand up.

Gigi started kissing the girl’s neck from behind while Nicky continued to hold Crystal’s face in her hands and kissed her. 

Well, I supposed there was still some time before the two girls had to leave.

* * *

It was the middle of the day and Crystal was all alone in their large home. She wanted to check in on her w-words.

Crystal: hey, just wanted to check in on you loves x

Gigi: i’m doing fine, you?

Crystal: i’m okay. i just had lunch, have u eaten yet?

Gigi: about to

Nicky: hi babies x

Crystal: hiii

Gigi: hello bby

Nicky: this guy wasn’t cooperating 

Nicky: he threatened to scratch my bike

Nicky: bitch try me as if that scares me

Gigi: aww 

Nicky: i had to shoot his hand that bitch

Crystal: did you get the cash?

Nicky: what do you think of me?

Nicky: of course

Gigi: crys u better start making more packets we’re meeting up again next week

Crystal: ok u ladies get back to work i love you

Gigi: i love you

Nicky: i love you

Crystal put her phone in her pocket and went down to the basement. She entered the code and the vault doors open. 

Inside the room was a wall full of guns, knives, bats, and whatever other weapons Nicky owned. On the far side, Gigi and Nicky’s assortment of bikes and motorcycles. Crystal’s favorite would have to be Gigi’s pink Vespa.

The curly-haired girl walked towards her little station in the corner. Bottles and boxes of powders and pills lined the shelves. On top of the table was various paraphernalia she needed.

“Right, time to get to work,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eye not my best work and not beta-d rip hahahaha
> 
> leave a kudos and a request <3


	4. Ring Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon user @periyanka
> 
> “accidental marriage or fake dating au blease 🤲”

Gigi felt nauseous and hungover. She fluttered her eyes open only to find Crystal asleep beside her. Her thin arms were wrapped around the other girl. 

She groaned a little bit and slipped her left arm from under Crystal. Gigi felt something sticky when she dragged her hand on the white sheets.

“What the fuck,” she rolled away from her girlfriend and inspected the sticky Ring Pop on her finger. She looked down at herself and realized she’s still dressed up in last night’s clothes.

She was hungover and had almost zero recollection of the events that happened last night.

The whole gang was in Vegas to celebrate Jan and Jackie’s joint bachelorette party. Last night they went club hopping. The soon to be married couple spared no expense, the even had a party bus. 

They have a wine tasting this afternoon.  _ Crap.  _ Gigi and Crystal need to get up now.

Gigi sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her throbbing head. She removed the candy from her finger and licked it.  _ Could this do something for the hangover? Maybe.  _

“Hmm,” she popped the whole thing in her mouth and continued sucking.

The blonde-haired grabbed her phone from the nightstand and proceeded to check her messages.

> Jan: hey let’s have lunch at 2?
> 
> Jan: meetup at the buffet
> 
> Rock: fuck i’m still hungover
> 
> Heidi: let me sleep in for a bit more
> 
> Jackie: dress appropriately we have wine tasting later
> 
> Jaida: you guys are losers
> 
> Nicky: jaida and i went to the spa already keep up
> 
> Heidi: we came back almost 5 am no thank u
> 
> Gigi: crys and i are heading down in a bit

Gigi put down her phone and proceeded to wake her girlfriend up. 

“Baby, we need to fix up,” she rubbed the other girl’s shoulders. Crystal groaned and finally opened her eyes, “I feel like shit,”

“Well, good morning to you too,” Gigi scrunched her face, “technically ‘good afternoon’ but whatever,”

“Fuck off,” the girl sat up. Her hair curly hair wild and sticking up in different directions. 

Gigi laid down beside her. She looked up at Crystal who was looking at her with soft eyes. 

“Hey,” Crystal pulled the other girl closer to her. Gigi draped her arm across Crystal’s thighs. 

Crystal noticed the piece of candy on the blonde’s finger, “Where’d ya get that?”

“Woke up with it,” Gigi lifted her hand and shoved the pop in Crystal’s mouth. The other girl obliged and sucked the pop.

“Probably got it at a 7-11 or something,” Gigi mumbled. Crystal continued to suck on the pop for a couple more seconds and bit the candy off.

“Hey,” Gigi groaned, “I wanted more,”

Crystal shrugged at her girlfriend, “then buy one,”

* * *

The couple headed to the buffet hand-in-hand. Gigi was still wearing the plastic ring on her finger for absolutely no reason. She didn’t mind, and Crystal thought she needed to ‘accessorize more’. Plus, the blue piece of plastic complimented Gigi’s dress well. 

They entered the room and found most of the girls sitting at a table (or three) together. Everyone started cheering and clapping when the two girls arrived. Crystal and Gigi raised their brows at each other.

“Okay, you guys seem happy,” Gigi said skeptically. 

“Congratulations, you guys!” Brita started. The other girls soon followed and started surrounding Crystal and Gigi with hugs.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Crystal put her hands up before anyone could try and hug her, “what the hell is happening?”

“You seriously don’t remember?” Jan asked. The other girls went quiet and looked at each other. 

“Remember what?” Gigi trod carefully, afraid for the answer she and Crystal might get.

“The newlyweds have finally arrived,” Nicky screamed from the doorway with Jaida by her side. 

“Newlyweds?” Crystal and Gigi screamed in unison?

“Oh crap,” Nicky coughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, someone explain,” 
> 
> Now that all the girls were together, it was time for Gigi and Crystal to piece together the night before.
> 
> “We thought you remembered, you were wearing the ring,”
> 
> “Holy fuck,”
> 
> just a quick one!!! that was fun to write haha i hope y'all enjoy! please please please leave a request and a kudos <3 thank you!!!


	5. hi

request something please ily x


	6. Hats Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi Goode is the good girl here. Everyone loves her, everyone wants to be her. Crystal Methyd is you average loser nerd. Two very different people leading very different lives meet, what will become of the both of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey i haven't written much in a while and i'm so excited to get through all your requests!!! meanwhile, i hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> For Sydney and Ava x 

Georgina Goode is your not-so-average average high school student. Her interests include taking long walks at the beach, shopping, watching movies, and bucket hats. Gigi never leaves her house without a bucket hat. She makes them herself. She sews hats in different colors and designs. The blonde girl spends her free time creating outfits with a cute bucket hat to match, but her favorite piece as of the moment has to be this little rainbow tie-dye one she made before the school year started.

As a junior, Gigi is taking a lot of extracurricular activities for her college applications. The university where she wants to study has an extremely low acceptance rate and she is doing everything in her power to try and get in. This includes enduring after-school supplementary math classes. 

Gigi HATES math. Make her do anything else but math. Her grades are beyond good in other subjects and mathematics is just her weak spot. Her grades are A- but she wants to get an A+ so she could move to AP classes. Gigi always aims higher. 

It’s Friday afternoon. Gigi just finished her supplementary classes. Her friends Nicky and Jaida were waiting for her by the football field.

“Finally she’s here,” Nicky groaned when she saw Gigi walk towards her. “It’s Friday, can’t you at least skip math for one day?  _ One _ ?” the blonde pleaded.

“Leave her alone,” Jaida nudged the girl, “Chile, if the girl wants to study math, leave her alone,”

“She hates it, you know,” Nicky rolled her eyes. 

Gigi laughed at her friend, “I want to be in AP maths next semester,”

“That’s like months away,” Nicky tried to argue. Jaida and Gigi sighed at their friend. 

“I need to get an A-plus so almost all of my subjects are AP classes and  _ maybe  _ I can graduate early,”

“Nicky just doesn’t want you to leave her,” Jaida joked.

“Damn right, bitch,”

* * *

The three girls are sitting on the bleachers watching the men’s soccer team run around the track.

“It’s hot in here, I’m melting my face off,” Nicky shielded her face from the scorching Los Angeles sun. 

Gigi tipped her bucket hat towards the other blonde to mock her, “and this is why I make hats,”

The three laughed in unison. Jaida looked over at the field and pointed, “Hey, look. It’s Sloan,”

Gigi rolled her eyes, “He has a name and it’s Mark,” she sighed and looked at the boy playing soccer. 

Nicky and Jaida made up the name Sloan because he was a “Stereotypical LA Overly Athletic Narcissistic” guy. They might be dating, but Gigi doesn’t really like him. She’s this picture-perfect girl and she just felt pressured and obligated to have a boyfriend. She doesn’t have intense feelings for him, but nobody else knew that. 

While Nicky and Jaida continued to talk about the party they were going to tonight, Gigi thought of how tired she was and how she didn’t want to go. She has to go, everyone expects her there, who is she to turn down an invitation?

* * *

It’s almost one in the morning, the party is still in full blast. Nobody cared, it’s a Saturday. There are no restrictions, obligations, and rules. Just one night of doing whatever you damn pleased. Nobody cared if you were getting stoned or having sex with your best friend’s boyfriend. It’s high school, all that is normal and part of the experience, right?

That’s what Crystal thinks. It’s normal and part of the experience. __

_ Maybe I’m not a high schooler then,  _

The girl sat in the bed of her dorm room, as usual, her roommates are at the party. Almost everyone was at her party. Her friends got invited too, probably to supply all the weed but nobody really cares.

Crystal sat there feeling like a loser. It’s always like this. Why did she have to be so  _ different?  _ It’s always school, math club, soccer practice, art, and repeat. She never really gets to go out on parties and be a ‘normal’ teenager. Maybe that’s because she was a loser and doesn’t get invited to most of this stuff. She’s sure not every person in her class even knows her name. She’s just another girl fading into the background.

The curly-haired girl can’t be bothered to make an effort for anything other than what she wants. It’s always arts, maths, soccer, and her cat.

Tictac is asleep by her feet while she does her math homework. The girl contemplated on doing the paper. She knows she could finish it five minutes before class started, she’s not in the mood for schoolwork right now. It’s a Friday night,  _ let loose, have fun.  _ Technically it’s Saturday, it’s almost one in the morning. 

Crystal is working a little extra harder on maths, she wants to move to AP classes next semester. Not a big deal, just a little goal of hers. She’s already head and shoulders above the rest of her class, it’s time for her to challenge herself. This would definitely look good in her college applications. 

The next semester is coming up in a couple of weeks, hopefully, she gets promoted to AP maths. This may lead to more opportunities, extra credits, and maybe getting elected as the new Mathetes team captain.

The girl is thinking too much about her future that she can’t stop and enjoy the present. 

_ I want to feel something. I’m tired of being just this.  _

* * *

It’s finally the day Crystal has been waiting for, the first day of the second semester in her high school. During the break, she found out that she was going to be in AP maths. All her hard work has paid off. 

All of the students were in the field waiting for an announcement. Gigi can be seen with her friends by the front, the jocks were eyeing up the girls like they were a piece of meat, Gigi’s boyfriend included. How could you not like Gigi? She’s beautiful, she’s smart, she’s popular, but the worst part is that she’s a literal angel.

Gigi is the sweetest person known to man. She’s the kindest, she is never mean and could never dare hurt a soul. The blonde is friends with almost everyone in the school. She’s picture-perfect. Gigi is the person everyone wants to be. 

Meanwhile, Crystal is standing by the bleachers, standing guard in case her friends who were under the bleachers get caught for smoking pot. She is a little frustrated. Daya, Daegen, Lux, and Tiff could take care of themselves. Nobody even cares anymore if you get caught getting stoned in school premises, you’ll get scolded and that’s it. What Crystal didn’t need is for this to go on her records, she doesn’t want her name to be stained. She needs her college recommendation letter to be perfect, and she doesn’t need  _ ‘helps the stoners hide from authority’ _ to be written on there.

_ What if the school refuses to write me a letter at all?  _

_ What if I don’t get to go to the university I want?  _

_ Will I be stuck at community college?  _

_ Everything I’ve worked so hard for will be a waste. _

These thoughts ran through her head at full speed. It’s as if all the air in her body got sucked out.  _ Not this again.  _ She felt queasy and longing for air. Panic started to rise in her chest. She slowly walked away from the bleachers, her limbs started to visibly tremble. Sweat trickled from her face and neck.

_ Fuck,  _ the girl thought,  _ what do I do, I should go back. _

_ Stupid, dumb fuck. _

All the noise around her was amplified, it was consuming her head. The brunette breathed heavily to try and calm herself. 

She was shaking and her legs almost gave out, that was until she felt a hand on her shoulder holding her still. 

She turned around and saw a girl. She was wearing some jeans and a top, but what struck her was the colorful bucket hat on top of her head.

  
  


_ It’s Gigi Goode. _

  
  


“Hey, Crystal, are you okay?” the girl asked, concern etched in her features. 

Crystal’s eyes almost popped off her sockets. The shock overtook her anxiety,  _ why is Gigi Goode talking to me? THE Gigi Goode.  _

“You looked like you needed a hand, are you okay?” the blonde tried again, trying to coax an answer from the other girl.

“Y-you know me?” Crystal questioned. She was curious as to how the girl knew her by her name. Someone like Gigi knew her name! 

“Yeah, I do recognize you from Mathletes and we’ll be sharing AP maths later,” she said nonchalantly, “and I see you in soccer sometimes,”

The blonde smiled while she talked to Crystal. She had such an enchanting and calming presence. Her positivity was contagious.

“Come on,” she grabbed Crystal’s arm, “let’s sit down somewhere,” they walked towards the bleachers. 

“Hmm, maybe not there,” she eyed the bleachers where the stoners were, “we don’t want to disturb them,”

Crystal found it charming how Gigi was able to say that so sweetly. She didn’t judge Crystal’s friends and talked about getting high respectfully.  _ Wow. _

They walked together and ended up going under one of the bleachers in the middle. Nobody noticed them, everyone else was busy with something and there weren’t any teachers to settle them down.

Gigi set her backpack down and pulled out a bottle of water, “Drink up,” she handed it over to Crystal. 

The brunette looked at the water and looked back to face Gigi’s eyes. The blonde raised her brows, urging the girl to grab the water and drink from it.

Gigi was still kneeling and searching her bag for something, “don’t worry about it,” she talked while Crystal gulped the water like it was her first time drinking for days, “I always carry some extra stuff with me,”

Crystal finished the whole bottle and she was still panting. Gigi stood up and started to rub the girl’s back.

“Hey, calm down,” she said, “it’s okay,”

“Why are you helping me? What are you doing? Do your friends know? What abou--” Gigi placed a finger on Crystal’s lips to shut her up.

“It’s fine, I saw you panicking in the middle of the field and maybe you needed some help,” the blonde smiled and took her finger off. She bent down and grab a pack of Kleenex from her backpack and started wiping Crystal’s forehead sweat.

It was happening all too quickly. Crystal can’t even process what’s happening.

_ Panic Attack. Gigi Goode. Help. Water. Calm Down. _

“This okay, right?” Gigi stopped herself, realizing she might be making the other girl uncomfortable and more panicky that she already was.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Crystal whispered as she nodded her head, “thank you so much,”

“Of course,” Gigi replied, “do you want to stay out here until the end of assembly? We can go up to class together?” Gigi asked hopefully. 

“How did you know I was in AP maths?” Crystal couldn’t help but ask. She couldn’t look at Gigi straight in the eyes and continued to stare at her rainbow bucket hat like a fool. 

Gigi found it cute.

“The list was posted online, dummy,” Gigi laughed and sat down on the grass. She pulled Crystal down with her and they started laughing together. 

Gigi couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Crystal’s curly brown hair was.

“Your hair is very pretty,”

“Your bucket hat is pretty neat too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading that!!! chapstick part 2 is coming really soon and i'm going to be going through all of your requests thank you so much for continuing to support my works i love you so much!!!
> 
> (also there's going to be more chapters of this one, do i keep it here or make it it's own book?)


	7. Chapstick - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this just now and it's from august 10 and I forgot to post it HAHAHAHA enjoy <3
> 
> i didn't beta this oop just point out the crap u see and i just know this chapter is crap but have fun

“Oh, it does taste like cherry,” the girl whispered panting. Everything happened too fast. One second she was looking at the chapstick in the pocket of Crystal’s backpack and the next her best friend’s lips were on hers.

Crystal was still holding Gigi’s face in her hands. The curly-haired girl’s gaze never left the blonde’s. The brief kiss left them in shock. It’s as if time stood still, it was just Crystal and Gigi in their little world. 

“Oh my god,” the realization crept into Gigi.  _ Crystal kissed me. My best friend kissed me.  _ Her mind is empty. All she could think about is Crystal’s soft lips on hers. She wants more. It felt so short,  _ too short.  _

The brunette took her hands off Gigi’s face and cast her eyes downwards, “no we shouldn’t, I’m sorry,” 

Gigi’s eyes never left Crystal’s. Her heart skips a beat when Crystal’s lips started to tremble, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

Crystal has always been an emotional person. She wears her heart on her sleeve, she’s never afraid to say what she feels. Her soul is kind and vulnerable, and passionate. Gigi knew her best friend inside out. This is tearing her from the inside. 

Gigi  _ knows  _ that Crystal thinks kissing her was a bad idea.  _ Could you blame her?  _

Gigi is still clueless about everything Crystal felt for her but at the exact moment their lips touched, she knew that the love she had been finding was right in front of her. 

“No, kiss me,” Gigi breathed out, she lifted Crystal’s face with her hands. The other girl looked up in confusion, “What?”

The blonde bit her lips and nodded her head. Gigi’s senses were heightened, her heartbeat pounded in her ears, she could smell Crystal’s vanilla shampoo, and that chapstick,  _ that damned chapstick,  _ she can still taste it on her lips. All she wanted to do was to relive that euphoric moment all over again.

Her whole body tingled as she pulled Crystal’s face towards her. The curly-haired girl rested her forehead on Gigi’s. The blonde stared at Crystal’s lips and ran her thumb over it. She could feel the chapstick sticking to her fingers, she doesn’t want it there, she wants it on her lips.

She pulled her in. Crystal gave in and parted her lips in response. Their bodies were lit on fire. 

Crystal’s hands sunk in the blonde’s hair, pulling her closer than they already were. Gigi could feel her stomach flutter, Crystal’s hands in her hair make her feel so  _ wanted. _

The kiss is sweet yet possessive.

Scorching yet tender.

Hungry yet gentle.

It was everything Crystal imagined it would be. Them.  _ Together. _

They’ve known each other for years, talked about finding the perfect person for themselves, but what they didn’t realize that they never really needed to look far and wide. It was always both of them in the end.

Crystal pulled apart for air. The kiss left them both breathless. Sweat started to form on Gigi’s pale skin. She’s never felt this intensity of emotion before, it’s almost overwhelming.  _ But it’s just Crystal, right? _

“Wow,” Crystal whispered, the other girl nodded and said the same thing. 

“What now? What is this? What are we? What a-” Gigi cut her off by placing a finger on her soft lips. Her soft cherry-flavored lips.

“Shhh,” Gigi tilted her head to the side, “don’t think about it now, okay? Let’s sleep,”

In reality, Gigi didn’t know the answer to Crystal’s question either. All she knows is that she wants this. 

The two girls were silent in preparing to go to sleep, it’s like nothing ever happened between them. There’s a queen-sized one in the middle of the room and two air mattresses under the bed. Usually, Nicky and Jaida would share the bed and the girls would get a mattress each but now that it was only the two of them, they have the opportunity to sleep on the bed.

Crystal just finished brushing her teeth and she slid under the covers beside Gigi who was sitting up waiting for her. The blonde lied down, pulling Crystal with her. Not a single word was shared between them.

Gigi only hugged Crystal’s middle and pulled the other girl towards her and whispered in her ear, “Sweet dreams, my love,”

* * *

Crystal couldn’t sleep.

Gigi was snoring and still hugging her. The girl is still in shock from all the events that happened just a few hours ago.

_ I kissed Gigi. I kissed my best friend.  _ She put her hand over Gigi’s, the other girl hummed in her sleep.  _ She looks so pretty. And she called me her love???  _

It felt so surreal. Crystal has known the blonde for almost four years now. They’ve been through so much together. Gigi made friends with the quirky art girl at the back of the classroom during freshman year. Crystal reminisced that moment, she knows she would not be who she is today without Gigi. 

Gigi makes her feel so alive. She’s been able to do and feel things she’s never done before. With Gigi, she never really felt the need to hide.

“Sleep,” Gigi’s raspy voice whined.  _ Crap.  _ Crystal blushed as she got caught. Gigi is an extremely light sleeper, which wasn’t new information to Crystal.

“What just happened?” Crystal bolted up and sat at the edge of the bed. “I still can’t process any of this,”

“I kissed you,” Gigi looked up with sleepy eyes. Crystal felt like it was just a kiss for Gigi.  _ Just a kiss.  _ She was just another kiss to her. 

“You’re my first,” Crystal whispered. Gigi sat up beside her and grabbed Crystal’s shaking hand. 

“I know that,” she said wholeheartedly, “I like you, Crys. A lot.  _ More than a lot. _ ”

“Look, I always liked you but I sucked it up because what we have is so amazing and I don’t want to ruin that. You’re  _ special. You’re Crystal.  _ I’d kiss people but none of them meant anything to me. Kissing you just felt so different, and amazing. I’m rambling but I hope you get my point,”

“You’re a flirty bitch. I get jealous even when you’re not mine, you know?” Crystal laughed. “That exchange downstairs with Nicky earlier, I wanted to be her. She’s hot and beautiful and her legs extend to the heavens and I’m just me.” Crystal huffed.

“Look at me,” Gigi looked up at Crystal. “You’re beautiful, you’re amazing. You’re sweet and kind and perfect. Don’t ever belittle yourself like that,”

  
  


“I said I wanted to be Nicky? No,” Crystal shook her head, “I just want to be yours. That’s all I want,”

The two girls stared at each other with so much passion in their eyes. Their chests heaving in anticipation.

“So Crystal,” Gigi swallowed, “Will you be mine?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment, talk to me idk, leave a kudos and oH THE REQUESTS I'LL GET TO THEM IN FALL BREAK OR SUMN ILY ALL

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a kudos and a request!!!


End file.
